


usual suspect

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harris wasn't a sacrifice for the Darach, Not Canon Compliant, POV Adrian Harris, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: He knows what kind of reputation he has around the school and in town. There are rumors about his involvement in several of the unexplainable mysteries that he can't even dispute, since there is a layer of truth to them. And he knows that the Stilinski kid has hated him from day one in Chemistry. Granted, the feeling was mutual, and Harris was never too good at hiding his emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/423874.html) challenge on Livejournal - prompt #191: detention
> 
> I am blaming this entire thing on meeting Adam Fristoe & having sudden feelings of "damn, Harris was an ass but it added something to the show, what if he was still alive" ;) So yeah, a moment of Adrian Harris, as we know and hate him ;) With a snippet of Sterek, because it's me after all :P

It wasn’t the first time that Stilinski was there, in the empty classroom, hands and feet constantly moving, eyes darting from the desk to the windows to the door to whatever else happened to be around. Never,  _ never _ , up front to Adrian’s desk though, never meeting his eyes when he looked up from the papers he was grading. That was why he barely ever hesitated from doling out detentions - he preferred to do the grading in the classroom, hated bringing work home. 

At least with someone in the room for an hour after classes let out, it didn’t feel so cold and empty. Not that he was going to admit it to anyone,  _ especially _ not any of the little shits attending the school. 

Stilinski’s chair scraped against the floor, and Adrian looked up, eyes narrowed with the disapproval and in preparation for an admonishment. However, the kid didn’t seem eager to leave, just continued being restless and fidgety in the uncomfortable chair. He was also now looking under the desk, his hands just out of sight. There was a phone, Adrian was sure, but despite everything he’d heard about himself, he didn’t make the detentions hell. Well, at least not more than the hell of hanging around an extra hour before being allowed to leave school could be. 

The minutes ticked away, and if it wasn’t for the sudden silence a while later, Adrian would’ve just continued grading without looking at Stilinski again. However, the lack of noises from across the room was suspicious, so he looked up. 

He saw the kid still in the same spot on his chair, hands still presumably holding his phone under the table. The sight was identical to earlier, with only one exception: there was a redness to Stilinski’s cheeks that Adrian never remembered seeing. And he saw the kid try to desperately launch himself into Lydia Martin’s path for years, with methods increasingly embarrassing to watch. 

The clock on the wall ticked over loudly to the next hour a while later, and Stilinski sat up, eyes on Adrian for the first time in the allocated hour. 

“Get out,” Adrian said, not missing the way Stilinski was poised to dart out of the door. “I don’t want to see you in here again.”

“You probably will, we have class tomorrow,” the kid shot back. 

He slammed the door before Adrian could do something -- like give him another detention. Not that it was needed right then, since the pile of uncorrected tests was down to one. Most of the others were already marked with a variety of all the available letters -- he did wish sometimes that he had more. There was a rumble of an engine outside the window, and Adrian’s eyes turned towards it, past the window that allowed him to see the parking lot. 

To his surprise, the car he saw wasn’t the abomination and attack on all good taste he was so used to seeing Stilinski in. The blue Jeep -- why the kid kept it running, he’d never know -- was replaced by a car much sleeker than that. An old model Camaro, with darkened windows and a loud engine, parked at the end of the path towards the school. He didn’t need to see past the windows to know who was inside, and for a moment Adrian wondered if he should be more worried.

He knew that Derek Hale was back in town, remembered him not only from years ago when he was a student in Beacon Hills High but also from later. Derek had been the one who came to him with questions that led towards the discovery of Kate Argent’s -- hell, Adrian had never known her name until then -- involvement in the town’s big tragedy and several other crimes. Adrian had been the one who’d given her a way to set fire to the Hale house, even though he hadn’t known he did. It was why he’d left for a year, came back just as more things were happening in town that made his brain freeze and refuse to compute them as reality. 

Now though, Stilinski was sliding into the Camaro like he belonged there, leaning closer to where Hale was sitting, and Adrian took a second to remember that the kid was legal now. In his senior year, Stilinski was a lot more mellow, though still fidgety and restless, especially in classes he knew he could ace. 

Adrian spared one last look to the car, and noticed that the passenger window was down, revealing the two people inside it. One unmistakably the kid who’d just left his classroom, the other Hale, just as familiar. And there was no confusing what he was seeing either, just before the car’s engine rumbled back to life and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Good for you, kid,” Adrian mumbled to himself when he turned back to the last test he had left to grade. “Good for you,” he repeated, his brain replaying the kiss he accidentally witnessed. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
